


3 am.

by hajdani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Mentions of alcohol, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajdani/pseuds/hajdani
Summary: coming back from a party where you drank too much; your boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi has no choice but taking care of you.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	3 am.

“Omiiii” you screamed as you two were walking in the streets.

You didn’t know where this excitement was coming from but it looked like your usual filter had disappear. Was it one of the alcohol’s effect ? Or just the night surrounding you that was giving you enough ? So many questions and yet a mind so empty right now.

You weren’t able to answer your own questions. So you thought he could help you.

“Why are the lights all off ? It’s scary!” You whined. Your current behavior making you look like a fool. Or a child. Or both.

“It’s 3 am yn. People are sleeping.” He said coldly, but you didn’t say anything about this.

“I feel so warm right now Omi, I don’t even need this” you started to take your jacket off and he turned to you. “Fine I’ll take it.” He said taking it from your hands and he kept on walking.

“What time is it already omi ?”

He sighed, clearly not hiding how annoying he found you at this very moment. But you were too wasted to even care about that. Tonight; nothing had importance. Your mind was completely empty.

“It’s 3 am yn.” He answered

“We can’t see anything out there imagine if we walked in a dog’s shit ?” You added laughing so loudly.

Your boyfriend suddenly stopped. Your remark probably made its way until his brain and he took his phone to light up the way.

“I’m scared Omi, may I ?” You said, taking his hand in yours. Kiyoomi never was much into holding hands while walking and all that kind of stuff. But he loved you and he would do this for you.

“Fine” he said intertwining your fingers and taking you closer to him.

You kept on walking together until you finally see the House where you were staying. His house. For the first time he agreed to let you come and sleep to his place. 

He let you enter first, closing the door behind you as you were observing everything in the living room.

“Can I let you alone a few minutes or will I find my living room on fire the minute I come back ?” He asked frowning and you almost thought he was seriously fearing the worse from you.

You excessively laughed, but reassured him and he left the room. You found a family picture and you were surprised to see your boyfriend with a mask even when he was young. Germaphobe since always I guess this thought made you smile.

You suddenly heard his voice coming from behind, calling out your name.

“Yes ?” You asked, and he just told you to follow him as an answer. You executed the orders; not knowing what was waiting for you but you trusted Kiyoomi, he was a good guy, a good boyfriend.

When you arrived upstairs he showed you a door open and you could see light coming from it. “Go in there something’s waiting for you”.

You frowned but still went inside. Your horny mind get nothing but deception when you realized it wasn’t his room; but it was the bathroom. And the boy had run a bath for you.

You turned to face him and your outreageous look made him smile under his mask. “What’s the matter yn ? I thought you’d like to take a bath to relax”.

“You can tell anything you want all I hear from your mouth is you stink yn” you pouted. He wasn’t getting his eyes off you, still leaning on the door.

“Can I be honest ?” He asked and you turned your back on him replying “why you asking you never hesitate to tell your thoughts usually” 

He smiled. You knew him so well now. But he did know you too and he knew he had the right to tell you what was on his mind because you weren’t like those hypersensitive girls. Otherwise you wouldn’t have chosen him.

“You do stink” he said, smiling and waiting for your reaction.

Seeing you weren’t answering he started walking towards you, still turning your back on him. He took your hair and let them down over your right shoulder to discover your neck, where he left a soft kiss.

“But it’s okay because you’re going to go into this bath, right ?” He asked with a soft voice and you almost thought your boyfriend was another person.

You turned to face him, forced to raise your head since he was taller than you. You placed yourself on your tiptoes to attempt to kiss him and he looked away “yn no. After if you want but wash your mouth first”.

“My mouth is clean” you pouted again and he grinned “it smells like a mix of vodka and wine it’s awful babe”

You let him go, and started to get undressed. “For someone who doesn’t drink you know well the smells, you weird curly haired dude”.

He laughed softly. “What was that ? “Weird curly haired dude” ? You’ll lose the privilege of calling me omi if you keep going” he said it nicely, but you could feel the irritation of not being called by his usual nickname

You entered the bath, naked. Your head was leaning on the border of the bath, eyes closed but you knew he was still there, watching over you.

“Omi” you called him and he hummed, waiting for you to keep going.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, he was sitting right next to you and he had taken his mask off. Seeing his pretty face looking at you so intensely, made you want to jump on him right here right now but you needed to verify something before acting.

“Is it your personal bathroom ?” You asked and he nodded.

“Then your family won’t mind if you fuck me here right ?” You asked smirking, and crossing your arms on the border of the bath, right in front of his legs.

He raised his eyebrows, offering you his smirk as only answer. To be honest, he thought about it when he saw you naked in his clean bathroom. Deep down, he wanted you too. He got up from his chair and he put himself on his knees, which surprised you.

“You’re taking way too much time. If you’re catching a cold, do not count on me to take you in my arms in that uncomfortable position tonight.” He threatened you, as he was taking some shampoo in the palm of his hands. He fricked his hands and the product started to lather. The second after you could feel his hands washing your hair and massing your head tenderly. You closed your eyes, letting your boyfriend and his expert hands taking care of you.

After a few minutes of complete silence in the bathroom, sakusa understood you had fallen asleep under his touches. He looked at you for a second before pinching your cheeks tenderly. “Oi, don’t sleep in my bath” you rubbed your eyes, and frowned when you realized you were naked in his bath and not in his bed. You blushed, and got out to brush your teeth before going to sleep with him.

Once in the bed your head was hurting, as a consequence of you drinking way too much at the party. You couldn’t fall asleep again. Sakusa was sleeping. And thanks to the moonlight you could see his closed eyes and his two moles, you were hypnotized by the beautiful face he got even when he was deeply sleeping.

Deeply that’s what you thought. Suddenly he seized your wrist “stop touching and staring that’s creepy” you gasped in surprise and looked at the clock right behind him. 5am. “Aren’t you sleeping omi ?” You asked innocently

“No, that’s because of you” he grumbled and you started protesting when he interrupted you, stealing you a kiss and holding you into his arms, eyes closed.

“shut up, sleep”


End file.
